


The animal shelter

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Lessons, Therapy Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Voyager is back on Earth and Captain Janeway has accepted a vice admiralty position at Starfleet headquarters. One day she receives a visitor at her door who turns out to be her former astrometrics officer, in tears. Seven has broken off with her boyfriend, Commander Chakotay. He has said some hurtful things to the woman about her Borg past. Seven loses faith in humanity and has fallen back on her Borg mannerisms and has become depressed. She comes to the one person she knows for help. Janeway renews hope in the young woman by using her dog, Mollie. Seven has been dog sitting the captain's dog for a while now. She believes that the exercise of nurturing and loving a pet will help Seven's own emotions resurface, with unexpected results.





	The animal shelter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a result of my love for dogs and I believe they can be therapeutic (not just dogs, any pet can be therapeutic).
> 
> Tell me what you think :) if you like it then leave me a kudos.

_"Captain, why are we here in the animal shelter?"_

Janeway sighed. She did not anticipate how difficult it would be to reintroduce her protege to humanity. Sometimes she made some progress but at other times Seven seemed to be deliberately obtuse at seemingly straight forward explanations. Today seemed like one of those difficult days.

The young woman stood at the gate, a look of trepidation on her face. Janeway had already gone in and was now lying flat on her back on the ground, a swarm of puppies climbing all over her and licking her face. Some were playing with her hair, tugging at the auburn locks playfully while barking and yelping in puppy excitement and delight.

 _"Just sit down, Seven. Play with_ a _few of them. You may like one."_ Janeway said as she rolled over onto her stomach. Now she had  six puppies on her back jumping on their human trampoline. Janeway was laughing and squealing in delight.

 

Seven of Nine sighed then gingerly sat on the ground next to the captain. A moment later she carefully lay flat on her back just like Janeway had done. She did not have time to think about the floor she just sat on because four puppies rushed and were soon all over her. One jumped into her lap while two were licking her left hand implant. The fourth puppy had taken an interest in the young woman`s ocular implant above her left eye. The rust coloured dachshund puppy sniffed at the implant while wagging its tail uncertainly. Seven did not know how she knew that the puppy was uncertain. Perhaps she was projecting her own feelings towards the young animal. The young woman's initial reaction was to fling the annoying animals away preferably against the wall but she resisted the urge. She knew that the captain will be disappointed. Seven did not want to disappoint Janeway. The Captain, correction, the admiral was the only person she trusted with her own existence and somehow the young woman knew that the admiral would do the same.

 

As the little dachshund became bolder it licked Seven`s implant which made the young woman jump because of the sensitivity. She abruptly sat up and the puppy jumped into her lap displacing the Labrador retriever pup who was starting to slumber in Seven`s lap. The puppy reached up and licked the ocular implant some more. Seven felt a curious sensation which caused a sort of joy. She soon heard a sound escape her lips. She could not stop herself and laughed a small melodic laugh.

 

Janeway saw, through her periphery, that her protege had sat up and seemed to be fighting a dachshund puppy. She then heard a small laugh coming from Seven. Kathryn was captivated by it. She sat up and moved close to Seven.

 _"Seven, did you just laugh? I`ve never heard you laugh before. That was beautiful."_ Kathryn said wondrously.

" _This freakishly long brown youngling seems interested in my ocular implant. It is causing me to laugh."_  Seven said dryly. Janeway`s eyes were shining as she looked at the young woman.

 _"Did you just make a joke?  The common term is dachshund puppy, Seven. I am so happy i could kiss you right now."_  Kathryn said then she burst out laughing uncontrollably. Seven joined in, to Kathryn`s delight. A few moments later Janeway felt her face warmed. She knew she was blushing when she realized what she had just said. Seven looked at her oddly then a small smile, which Kathryn could only describe as seductive smile, crossed the young woman`s face.

" _Why don`t you just kiss me then, Kathryn?"_ Janeway looked at Seven then at the long puppy in her lap. The puppy was now asleep and Seven was gently stroking its back.

" _Do you really want me to do that? If i do there`s no going back."_ Kathryn said as she fell into the blue gaze of her companion. Seven moved closer to her, while still gently stroking the young animal.

" _I do not want to go back."_ Seven said and gently pecked at Kathryn`s lips. Kathryn reciprocated with a peck of her own.

_"Let`s go home, Seven."_

_"Very well. Will we be kissing and laughing when we get there?"_

" _If you like..."_ Kathryn said, she had a crooked smile that captivated Seven on her face. 

 

The women walked out of the animal shelter hand in hand towards Janeway`s home. Kathryn wondered what Seven would say if she asked her out on a date while Seven mentally thanked the adorable freakishly long puppy which helped her get close to Kathryn Janeway.

 

THE END.


End file.
